Preservation of food and food portions is important for a variety of economic, health, and convenience reasons. Food can be stored for longer periods of time if oxygen is excluded and the harmful effects of oxygen on food are minimized. Containers have long been used to store and transfer perishable foods and other products on their way to market for purchase by consumers. After perishable foods, such as meats, fruits, and vegetables are harvested, they may be placed into containers or atmospheres to protect them from the spoiling effects of oxygen.
Various appliances and methods are used for the purpose of vacuum packaging and sealing plastic bags and containers to protect perishables, such as foodstuffs, and other products against oxidation. Some have been adapted for home use. These appliances usually operate by receiving a container or bag, isolating the interior of the container or bag from ambient air, and drawing air from the interior of the container or bag before sealing it.
Typically, these appliances include a base and a lid pivotally attached to the base, and when the lid is in a closed position a vacuum chamber is formed between the lid and
Typically, these appliances include a base and a lid pivotally attached to the base, and when the lid is in a closed position a vacuum chamber is formed between the lid and the base. The vacuum chamber is configured to receive an open end of the container or bag for evacuating the container or bag which is thereafter sealed by a sealing mechanism in the lid and/or the base. The appliance includes a vacuum source that is coupled to the vacuum chamber, whereby the vacuum source selectively evacuates the vacuum chamber.
More recently, these appliances have included additional features such as a compartment for storage of a roll of container or bag material. However, including such a feature in vacuum sealing appliances is not without its drawbacks since it increases the footprint of the appliance and the amount of countertop space in the kitchen required for storage.